Captured Again
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Wally West has been Captured by Kitten who is the daughter of Killer Moth.


**Captured Again**

Something that just came to my mind

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot**_

* * *

At this point Wally is wishing he would have been captured by another supervillain, it had been three hours. He hates how the villains love to talk, it's one of the reasons he always talks as soon as they run into a supervillain. If he's busy talking then the villain has no time to talk since once a supervillain talks, they just won't shut up.

Out of all the supervillain to be kidnaped by as a civilian, why did it have to be kitten. Kitten is a brown eyed, blond haired villain who is the only daughter of the supervillain Killer Moth. She is very spoiled, bossy and bratty and when Kitten wanted something, she can certainly throw a temper tantrum. She has a thing for Robins, which was why her former boyfriend who was a villain called Fang, broke up with her.

Wally West has been captured by Kitten once before but he was captured as Kid Flash. Right now he had been captured as Wally West, he can't help but wonder why? Wally knows that any Robin or Nightwing won't be the one rescuing him. Wally is currently tied to a chair, Kitty comes out wearing a light pink strapless dress, the dress has bits of white on it. Earlier Kitten had given Wally her life story, she told it very detailed.

Kitten says, when she came back into the room "Your perfect," a look of confusion is across his face. Curious, Wally asks her "For what?" Kitten has a glint in her eyes while announcing "Your going to be my new boyfriend." A look of horror is shown across his face, Kitten continues "Ever since my last attempt to get a Robin has by using Kid Flash failed. I've grown a liking for Kid Flash, I've had daddy pay other villains to capture him but Kid Flash is too hard to catch." Wally now knows why he has been attacked alot lately, he thought that he must have angered the wrong villain.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
At Mount Justice, Nightwing was worried, Batman had briefed the team an hour ago. They had footage of the villain Killer Moth capturing different ginger civilians at different times. For reasons unknown to them, the ginger civilians would be set free in less then a six hours. It was a mission in Gotham, normally Batman would not allow any other hero to help unless the world was ending but this time he made an exception.

Batman made the exception because he could no longer stand the villain Killer Moth. In the past he was willing to dealing with him but ever since Killer Moth's daughter Kitten became active in all of Killer Moths missions, Batman learned what true annoyance was. Batman now knows how much he hates teenagers who are spoiled, bossy, bratty and throw temper tantrum just to get what they want.

Nightwing and Robin were the some of the few heroes to not go on the mission. The only heroes going on the mission were Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis. Nightwing was worried since the only hero in the Young Justice who was not at the briefing was Kid Flash. Nightwing knew that Wally was in Gotham, he couldn't help but worry ever since the briefing, he hadn't been able to get in contact with Wally. One thing he knew was that he would only help if he absolutely had to since Kitten was most likely going to be there.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Wally was now dressed in a midnight black tuxedo with midnight black shoes but he was force to wear them since Killer Moth had gotten him ready. Wally has no idea why but all he knew was that it was no good, Kitten looked excited and that scared Wally. Killer Moth had Wally tied, Wally could easily escape but then that would give away his identity as Kid Flash so he was stuck until he got rescued.

Killer Moth grabbed the rope that Wally was tied to and pulled him up, he carried Wally. They passed many walls and stairs, when they arrive on the ground level, Wally sees a white stage. All the chairs are filled with many moths, Killer Moth sets Wally down on the center of the stage. Killer Moth has many moths grab the rope, the moths pull Wally in a standing up position, Killer Moth then tapes Wally mouth shut, the tape goes all around Wally head.

Killer Moth is now standing off to the side of Wally when wedding music starts playing. Kitten opens the door, she starts walking down the aisle with a hug grin on her face, she is wearing a pink wedding dress with a long pink veil. The dress us tight on the chest and stomach but loose, fluffy and goes out on the bottom, she has two inch heals that are pink on. Wally is horrified since he now knows that they are going to force him into marriage, even if it's an illegal one.

When she is standing next to Wally, she yells out to her father "Daddy, where's the guy who's going to marry us." Killer Moth answers his daughter "Right here," the Joker steps out, kittens eyes light us as she says "Uncle J." Joker replys "The one and only, now let's get you married," the Joker is now standing in front of Wally and Kitten. The Joker says "Ginger boy, you are here today to be be forced into a marriage with my sweet and lovable niece." Wally wonders if the Joker can legally marry anyone, he thinks not since it's a very twisted version of the vows.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian had watch as Kitten prepares herself, she is now wearing a wedding dress. Artemis asks through the mind link 'Who's she going to marry?' Miss Martian responds through the link 'Her boyfriend Fang,' Artemis points out 'He broke up with her.' Superboy adds 'Or maybe one of the gingers that they have been kidnapping,' Artemis responds as they follow Kitten 'Possibly.'

They see Kitten walking down an aisle, at the end of it they see Killer Moth and a tied up Wally. Artemis says angry through the mind link 'Can't wait to stop her,' Superboy and Miss Martian nob their heads in agreement. When they see the Joker, Artemis says in the mind link 'Miss Martian go inform Batman while we wait here.' Artemis knew one thing, she wasn't going to leave unless she left with her boyfriend. As soon as they hear Joker say "Ginger boy, you have no choice, now if there are any objections then speak now so that I may beat you to near death or just kill you. I'll even let you choose," after those words were said Superboy and Artemis come out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The Joker finally says "Kitten do you take this ginger kid as your husband," Kitten shouts out "Of course." The joker gives Wally an insane grin, Wally feels his hunger getting to a dangerous level, everyone can hear his stomach growling. The Joker says "Ginger boy, you have no choice, now if there are any objections then speak now so that I may beat you to near death or just kill you. I'll even let you choose," Wally sees Superboy and Artemis come out while Superboy growls out "I object."

Artemis grabs her bow and arrows while saying "Step away from him," Wally's glad to see his girlfriend. Kitten pulls out a remote, all attention is now on the new arrivals, everyone starts attacking each other as soon as Artemis shoot the remote out of Kittens hands. As they fight Wally sees Miss Martian, while Miss Martian takes Wally to safety, Wally sees the Batman jump out and goes after the Joker.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
After Wally has finished taking a long hot shower, he notices that Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian are still busy talking to Batman. Wally spots Nightwing, he goes up to him and whispers "Dick you can be such a dick, you didn't even try to look for me when you suspected the possibly that Kitten had me." Nightwing says "Now you know how much I hate Kitten, no hard feelings," Wally adds "You owe me food," Nightwing answers "Of course, your my best friend." Wally says with a smile "Dick, You'll always be my best friend," Nightwing leads Wally to the kitchen.


End file.
